Girl Gone Wild
by outlawwoman
Summary: She has emerged from the woods- pulled out by the XMEN and a need to subdue those who would cage her kind. The small feral woman struggles with a blood lust she refuses to quench- and then she meets Victor Creed.


**_Hello Mis Amigos,_**

 ** _I am so sorry for my long absence. I'm not going to feed you a lot of excuses. I want to thank my loyal followers and I hope you will stick with me through this brief rewrite. You see, this story continues (even after months of not updating) to attract new followers. Because of that I have decided it deserves better from me. I am smoothing out the wrinkles and giving it my best this time around. Making it my primary focus. I am going to keep the chapters shorter to ensure frequent updates. A writer I admire has started publishing hers so that each chapter is a scene and while I thought this would annoy me at first, it allows her to update more frequently which I enjoy. So we're going to give that a shot as least until I have caught up on my rewrite, at which point, I will ask y'all what you would prefer. Hope y'all stick with me :)_**

 ** _-OutlawWoman_**

Blood. Tangy and thick filled her nostrils. She could feel her pupils dilating and her incisors elongating with thirst as the predator side of her brain evaluated the scent. Some of it was old, some of it was new, female and male. It took seconds for her brain to create a profile. There was so much of it though that she couldn't tell if any of it was familiar. She dropped from her perch in the branches landing only a few feet from where Logan squatted among the debris that littered the forest floor this time of year. Startled at first, his claws extended with a 'SWISH'. "What the hell kid?" he demanded gruffly. They'd been training. Playing their own version of cat and mouse. The Great Wolverine had been hunting the significantly younger female feral for over six hours only for her to descend in a whirl of leaves covered head to toe in mud within arm's reach. 'Smart of her,' thought Logan, 'to hide her scent that way.' Once again, he found himself impressed by the feisty youngling.

Getting over the initial shock he took in her rigid posture; the dangerously focused look in her crystalline blue eyes. "What's up kid?" "Blood," she whispered before moving directly toward the school. Enough said. Logan was hot on her trail as they emerged by the stables and made their way across the yard. Logan glanced at the girl, startled as the smell finally hit his nose as they crossed the bike rack. Her olfactory senses were unparalleled and if he hadn't recognized the distinctive odor just under the blood – _VICTOR;_ he would have paused to worry about her future, but as is he charged forward.

Though Logan had the clearly longer stride he struggled to keep up with Amanda as she charged across the entry way toward the Professor's office. She hadn't bothered to wipe any of the dried mud away and left a trail across the deeply polished mahogany and a smudge on the pewter door knob as she unceremoniously threw the heavy door open. Her nose had completely run away with her.

She froze in the doorway taking in the scene, her lip curling on a silent growl; her spine straightening in preparation for an attack. A wall of muscle, painted in congealed blood, stood between herself and the professor. Scott, Jean and Storm stood off to one side. Their eyes snapped to Logan, expecting an explosion of violence at any moment, but they were looking in the wrong place. Xavier's eyes quickly found Amanda's- cold and hazy, where she stood stiff and snarling.

Victor had been very 'devil may care' upon being brought in by the X-Geeks. His blood lust had been quenched when his claws had sliced through the bellies of the guards and doctors who had been holding him and several other mutants for experimentation. Now he was sated and relaxed chatting with baldy about where he was going next and what his intentions were. In his mind, he had been trying to discern how long he'd been gone this time. He had accounts to check and was weighing his options. If Victor wanted to he could take on another contract- or he could always take a vacation. His senses had been mellowed from the sedatives the clinic had him under so he didn't smell them until the doors were thrown open with a BANG! Jimmy- and something else. He could smell woods and sweat. Sweat so sweet you wanted to take a taste. He tensed immediately sending a wave of tension over the others in the room. He glanced over his shoulder before fully turning around to take in the wild thing standing next to his brother.

She was small- shorter than Jimmy who was now glaring at him. Maybe 5'3". Smaller than any other female feral he'd ever seen. Softer too. He couldn't tell what color her hair was but her eyes were the bluest thing he'd ever seen. They were cloudy and calculating now but still seemed to grab him by the balls. She was definitely feral. Contrasting with the mud caked over every inch of her body- her white fangs gleamed in the soft lighting of the Professor's office. Her tank top and pants were still damp and muddy and clung to her like a second skin revealing large breasts, a tiny waist and child bearing hips. Most feral women were statuesque and hard- they had never appealed to him, but she looked like a woman. His eyebrows shot up as his eyes finally landed on her feet. Moccasins. Knee high and well worn. He didn't bother to hide his interest.

"What you staring at bub?" growled Logan, tired of being ignored. It had been a long moment of complete stillness since they opened the door. Logan could see in his peripheral Amanda was assessing his brother, calculating strengths and weaknesses in case of a fight. He'd seen this look on her face before and didn't like it. Her fangs were fully extended, long and deadly but oh so delicate looking, and her hands were in tight fists at her sides. She was fighting for control over her primal instinct of fight or flight.

The Professor cleared his throat peering thoughtfully at the girl, " ." Her blue eyes shifted as another smell permeated the air. Both Victor and Logan's eyes shot to her hands which were now dripping blood. Victor felt rage shoot through his body. He wanted to grab her hands and physically pry her fingers from her palms, make her stop. Her claws must have extended. Amanda was lost in her own thoughts. Though she was aware of the stranger in front of her- though she'd quickly asses his physical strength and weaknesses- she was overwhelmed with the smells of the blood on him. Her head was swirls of red mist. Xavier had tried to break through but couldn't. The Professor could see her mind working. Amanda had determined that she should attack low. 'Debilitate him. Don't let him get his arms around you. He's strong. Be fast. Quick Kill.' There was no personality in her thoughts. Just clean, methodical, bloody thoughts.

Wolverine reached out grabbing her arm, "Amanda." He jerked her and her eyes moved to him, "maybe you should hit the showers doll." Victor was intrigued. Jimmy had always been the softer of the two, especially with the frails, but the look in her eyes didn't make him think she needed much handling. No, she didn't seem fragile in that moment. Amanda nodded slowly glad to have a task. "Yeah, I'll go out to the stables and get this mud off me," she mumbled before slowly leaving the room.

"Stop staring at her ass Vic!" hissed Logan. The still covered in blood Sabretooth gave a toothy grin as she disappeared around the corner, amazed at how silently and fluidly she moved, if not for the trails of mud he'd swear her feet never even made full contact with the floors.


End file.
